The Show Must Go On
by GalaMD
Summary: El disfraz de Iscariote se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel, pero dejaba transpirar el alma.Spoilers Finding Judas. WilsonPOV.


_Disclaimer:_ Bueno… me parece que el último fichaje estelar del Housepital (digo último XD pero hace eones que "habita" como una más de la familia XD) me ha robado el marido. ¬¬' Matt. Jamás te lo perdonaré. XDDD Has truncado mi elaborado plan de seducción… WERRAH XD

Oh, well. Ya que Hugh es intocable, Bryan es el dulce prometido de nuestra linda Auryl y todos sabemos que el Relson/Rebert (¿XD?) triunfará como en las grandes historias de amor… Siempre me quedará… hago de tripas corazón Mr. Attanasio. Q vale, no es el creador y no tiene tanto glamour, pero es el millonetis que pone la pasta y manda-más por eso mismo. Digo yo que me dejara voz y voto en algún momento… Así que iremos a Las Vegas (con Grissom XDD) un día de estos y un cura vestido de Elvis nos dará el santo sacramento. :roll:

Hasta entonces…todo lo reconocible y copyrighteado de este fic pertenece a la trouppe anteriormente mencionada :p Snifff…

E imagino que sobrará decirlo XDDD pero por si hay algún caza-fortunas por ahí lo suficientemente cruel e iluso para querer demandar y "desplumar" a una pobre fanfictora… el archifamoso título de este fic corresponde al de una de las canciones inmortales de ese grandísimo grupo que fue Queen, liderado por el inolvidable y carismático Freddy Mercury. Freddy, donde quiera que estés, apúntate el homenaje. Se te echa de menos!!!).

_Spoilers: _Finding Judas.

_Pairing:_ Pinceladas de Huddy, pero House y Cuddy no aparecen :twisted:. OT3 implícito. Pero pa la buena verdad… realmente puede decirse que es ship-safe ;)

_Categoría:_ El Angus es ya un clásico, ¿o lo dudaban viniendo de mí? XDD soy una amargada…y más en esta época de estrés pre-navideño. Wilson-POV.

_Dedicatoria_: Absolutamente a todos los que pasaron, pasan y pasarán por aquí. Especialmente si dejan review XDDD nahh jejeje XD Ahora en serio. Últimamente he estado nostálgica, recordando los viejos y buenos ratos vividos en el Housepital en compañía de todos ustedes durante el verano. Y los privis alentadores, llenos de ánimos, buenas vibraciones, cariño y "TAKE IT EASYYYY!!!" me han sonsacado a veces más que una sonrisa en los bajos momentos. Gracias Auryl, Vic, Regi, Housean, Angi, Hilda, Sandra, Matt. De todo corazón. Y lo mismo digo por todos esos saludos improvisados en el foro cuando me ven aparecer, esas inclusiones en dedicatorias de actualizaciones que no tuve tiempo de reviewear (toy en ello! Tan aprisa como puedo, entre tema y tema de microbiología…) y cómo no por los mails de mi Pinks. Te quiero XD y espero que cuando sea una médico patética de la seguridad social, amargada y sin ningún House o Wilson a la vista, y tú seas rica, famosa, oscarizada y estés rodeada de actores macizos, tmb me sigas queriendo a mí XDDDD. Me hace sentirme reconfortada, cómoda y querida en este hogar internáutico de frikismo, afortunada, parte de la piña a pesar de que ya apenas pululo por aquí y de mi distanciamiento por motivos académicos. Y joder, esto me está quedando tan insoportable como un discurso en los Goya. Al grano: que no puedo agradecerles más el seguir ahí, aguantándome XD, de modo más sincero que dedicándoles a todos y todas una parte de este fic. :) Espero que les guste. Je… porque si no, menuda gracia XDDDDD :p

**The Show Must Go On **

"_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Tu eres un discípulo de Jesús". Judas les respondió como ellos querían. Y recibió algo de dinero y se los entregó._

**(Evangelio de san Judas – Transcripción de la Revista National Geographic)**

El cuchillo, raspado y re-raspado con frenesí sobre la rebanada tristemente untada, cayó junto al bote de mantequilla de cacahuete lleno de vacío. El plato de plástico amortiguó el golpe, produciendo un sonido más patético de lo que probablemente el chico hubiera deseado como colofón a su estallido. Y eso pareció recordarle su miseria, su humillación.

Manchas de mermelada de arándano, morada y grumosa, completaban aquel absurdo bodegón, haciendo juego con el cuadro impresionista de púrpuras y negros que decoraba la mandíbula de Robert Chase en aquellos instantes. Pintado diestramente por el hombre a quien ambos respetaban y admiraban casi con la devoción que profesaban a sus respectivos dioses.

El portazo le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Esta vez House había ido demasiado lejos. No era nuevo que le infravalorara a _él_ y que diera por sentado que su bendita paciencia era ilimitada, inagotable. Pero chantajear profesional y emocionalmente a su equipo, a la gente que daba la cara por él sin tener por qué hacerlo era simplemente disparatado hasta para alguien como House. Y una de las caprichosas extravagancias que ni debían ni necesitaban consentirle. No cuando el compromiso moral o una profunda _amistad_ de años y años que justificara el férreo proteccionismo y el encubrimiento eran inexistentes.

Sí. Era el dolor el que hablaba, pero cantaba las verdades duras y secas que, desde su pecho, atravesaban su cerebro sin ser procesadas y generalmente morían en sus labios al morderse la lengua. Porque House no era deliberadamente cruel. Disfrutaba siendo arisco, mordaz, insultante… pero rara vez recurría a la violencia física o a arrancar sin piedad el corazón de sus víctimas. No era más monstruo que un misántropo amargado. Y, desde luego, ultrajar a Cuddy utilizando su secreto como arma de doble filo no era propio de él. Especialmente cuando había sabido guardarlo tan celosamente incluso de él (no hizo caso de la punzada de sorpresa –por ella-, de indignación – por él, y decepción- por ambos, que conocer la noticia le había producido horas antes). House podía desacreditarla, menospreciar su valía como médico en el curso de un caso y, sin embargo, nunca antes hubiera imaginado a House, con o sin síndrome de abstinencia, aprovechándose de la indudable fe que ella había depositado en él para colarse por las grietas cada vez más amplias de su espíritu. Dirigir el estoque de su lengua al centro de la angustia que en ella parece causar el anhelo primitivo e incumplido de ser madre… Vapulearla emocionalmente. Por Dios Santo, ¡la había hecho llorar! ¡Derrumbarse! A Cuddy… a su jefa, colega y amiga. A quien le había salvado la vida no una, sino dos veces, que había movido cielo y tierra para concederle su único gran (y arriesgado) deseo, y dado trabajo cuando otros le cerraban la puerta como si se tratara de la peste personificada. La mujer que se toma sus comentarios machistas y su insubordinación con la mano dura con que trataría a la oveja negra del parvulario y le defendía contra viento y marea en las sesiones administrativas. Traicionar su confianza con tanta vileza… no, no era parte de su estilo. Tritter estaba consiguiendo su cometido, el cabrón manipulador se estaba acercando a la diana del problema. Había mentido, tergiversado hechos, coaccionado. Extorsionado. Le tenía cogido por los huevos, acorralado contra la espada y la pared. Y con él, a todos los demás. Y House, en lugar de darle el bastonazo con que soñaba noche tras noche, él, como el otro bastardo manipulador de aquel culebrón, les hacía pagar a todos su frustración al no poder hacer nada útil. Eran la diana injusta de su ira irracional, desatada cada vez con más ímpetu con cada espasmo de su pierna. ¿Pretendía empujarles lejos? ¿Para que acabaran vendiéndole a Tritter? ¿O era un plan aún más meticulosamente calculado que todo eso… el único gesto de magnanimidad que podía salir de su cerebro retorcido?

Quizás…

Quizás buscaba que ellos hicieran lo que él no se atrevía a hacer para dar fin a aquella pesadilla.

Quizás había descubierto que los estaba arrastrando a todos al mismo agujero negro que le estaba succionando a él, y trataba de impedir que le acompañaran a su viaje sin retorno.

Se pasó la mano por el rostro exhausto, las ojeras contrastando con la palidez del semblante. Jamás admitiría la posibilidad de haber perdido el control de las riendas de aquella surrealista situación por todos sus frentes, así era. El dolor le consumía, la presión del policía, las demandas, las amenazas hacia quienes le rodeaban y protegían estaban haciendo mella en él. Le quitaban el sueño, a pesar de su aparente despreocupación e indiferencia. Lo que aún no llegaba a comprender era por qué no lo afrontaba de una vez. ¿Cuánto pensaba esperar?

Chase…

No había proferido su amenaza en vano. El intensivista estaba dolido en su amor propio, rebajado a nivel profesional y personal públicamente por el hombre-mito. Por la figura paternal infalible, omnisciente y omnipresente, a la que admiraba, odiaba, respetaba y soñaba con superar a partes iguales. Y House le había fallado en todos los apartados aquel día. No había resuelto el caso, casi había mutilado de por vida a una niña inocente, había desestimado las teorías de sus subordinados y dado mil razones de peso para que fuera internado en el ala de psiquiatría o metido en un programa de desintoxicación a la fuerza. El frágil espejismo de la idealización se había hecho esquirlas, clavándose en puntos estratégicos de su conciencia y su soberbia.

El buitre de Tritter sólo tenía que hacer gala de su perspicacia y dotes de observación, tirar levemente de la soga que había atado al cuello del chico, y obtendría cualquier cosa que pidiera. Ahora que los pilares del cerco que rodeaba a House flaqueaban, el asedio tocaría a su fin.

Troya ardería.

Alguien tendría que atajar el problema más tarde o más temprano. Enseñarle una lección. Se atragantó con el mordisco del sándwich que parecía haber ido adquiriendo el regusto amargo de una Última Cena. El pan integral de pronto le supo a arena entre los dientes, mientras le embargaba una desagradable sensación de déjà vu.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

No echarían sus carreras por la borda, ni renunciarían a sus privilegios ni a sus estatus, a todo lo logrado con años de estudio, esfuerzo y trabajo. No por alguien que no parecía/quería/demostraba apreciar realmente el apoyo que le brindaban.

Y esa era precisamente la trampa creada por el propio House y con la que Tritter se frotaba las manos. El germen de la desconfianza, la muerte del respeto. El hacer que se plantearan si verdaderamente merecía la pena luchar por un individuo megalómano, autosuficiente, que nunca admitiría necesitar ayuda. Alguien capaz de mentir a su mejor amigo, de robarle, de despreciar a sus empleados a voz en grito o atormentar a la mujer que le amaba.

Había perdido el apetito. Sacudió las migas de su corbata con desgana. Tapó el bote vacío de mantequilla y lo guardó en el armario. Todavía quedaba el desayuno por delante…

Se lavó las manos.

¿No le había acusado House de sufrir un fetichismo vampírico, de necesitar alimentarse de la necesidad ajena para sentirse realizado en la vida?

No había demasiadas alternativas, ni demasiados voluntarios forzosos…pero alguien debía interceder antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Con pacientes muertos, ellos en la calle, House enchironado, sin licencia ni analgésicos, y Tritter orondo y satisfecho en el banquete familiar de Navidad.

Antes de que el rubio aunara fuerzas para hacerlo él mismo y se arrepintiera toda su vida de esa decisión. O de que el consejo depusiera a Cuddy por su trato de favor para con House y su desatención respecto los intereses del hospital. Antes de que acabara rindiéndose, como casi lo había hecho él. Antes de que Foreman viera en entregarlo la única opción para salvar su puesto. Y antes de que la dulce Cameron reflexionara sobre qué era lo más justo para todos y la forma más rápida de terminar la agonía para House. Antes de que su buena conciencia decidiera por fin velar más por el cuidado de sus pacientes y por el "bienestar" de un hombre que parecía abocado a la auto-destrucción, y más que dispuesto a abrazarla con todas las consecuencias.

Bajaba los peldaños de las escaleras, murmurando una plegaria para sí.

Repasaba el guión mentalmente.

Ni siquiera todos los milagros del mundo, caminar sobre las aguas y convertir panes en peces, sanar a los moribundos…compensaría.

Tragó saliva.

Porque House no es Dios.

La puerta se cerró tras él. Inspiró hondo y rezó porque aquello fuera lo correcto.

– "Voy a necesitar… treinta monedas de plata". Torció el gesto, simulando consternación.

Pero él sería el Judas proverbial. Por el bien de todos. La ofrenda, el cordero sacrificial, mártir por la causa.

Fingir la traición resultaría casi tan doloroso como contemplar cómo otro entrega su cabeza en bandeja de plata.

Mas no tenía nada que perder. No tenía hogar, ni esposa, ni hijos, ni pacientes. Ni siquiera tenía ya a House.

Aquella declaración falsa sería su higuera particular.

Hasta el juicio, al menos.

Iba sobre aviso de las consecuencias de sus actos. De delatarle. A fin de cuentas, conocía la historia de los evangelios a pesar de ser judío. Hasta la apócrifa aireada por el National Geographic.

Interpretaría el rol, aunque significara auto-crucificarse a los ojos de House por un crimen que no fuera tal. Recorrería el vía crucis hasta el final del camino. Otra convincente actuación más para el reputado constructor de farsas domésticas en que había convertido con el paso de los años. No tendría público que le aplaudiera, desde luego, pero, oh, la satisfacción de borrar la sonrisa pérfida de Tritter desde el estrado.

Salvaría a House de sí mismo, dando el paso que no se atrevía a dar. Podrían respirar por primera vez en meses.


End file.
